Vivid
by fantorathelia
Summary: He was a photographer, and the other, his model. SoRoku. AU.
1. Chapter 1

HEY GUYS I'M BACK! It's been an awful lot of months since I last wrote, and it feels good to finally put something up here. I thought I would never come back. XD So anyway, without further ado, I give you this wrecked up story of mine. Hope you guys like it!

**Rating**: T (for now. Will be M in the near future)  
**Pairing**: SoRoku (Sora x Roxas)  
**Summary**: He was a photographer, and the other, his model.

_**Disclaimer**_: I NO OWN KINGDOM HEARTS. If I did, Sora and Roxas would so be together. XD

* * *

**Vivid**

**Chapter 1**

Whenever the blue sky touches the horizon, most especially in the morning, all Sora Leonhart can ever think about is how magical they come together. As if azure swatches would come down and paint the land in subtle strokes, two different concepts would blend together to form a spectacle of a scene. Though it's already been a few years since he's started taking pictures of such sights, they have never failed to amaze him every time.

"_A photograph can create a story_."

His mother used to tell him every time they went out into his veranda to watch the stars. They'd taken to star-gazing those times when Sora was too awake to go to bed. Once, he had asked his mother why she always hung photos on all the walls in the house. The smile she gave him was really pretty, and he could only vaguely remember what she said in response. He became too preoccupied with the thought that her smile was the envy of moms around.

"Because, Sora…" she started, but when she saw him looking smug and proud, she chuckled at him. Sora raised a dark brow at his mother and pouted, not understanding why she would suddenly laugh at him. She wiped a nonexistent tear from her eye as she stopped laughing, and leaned down to whisper softly in his ear. He intently listened this time, and when he understood what she told him, his eyes sparkled.

Photographs are not objects, but memories.

Sora returns reluctantly from his reminiscing and the scene he has come to love a while ago catches his blue eyes. There are now white fluffs in the sky and the warm wind he was feeling before is now a little cooler. Though the clouds were starting to envelope the sky, the azure color imminently coming to a close, what was in front of him was still a breathtaking sight, and he couldn't help bringing up his camera and snapping up a photo of the scenery.

But while the pictures he could produce were amazing (a lot of people would often credit him, and it makes him flustered), Sora knew there was always something amiss in his photographs. His friends would ask him _what the hell_ he would mean by 'something amiss' because they believed he was good enough to be a professional. Kairi and Riku would comment on how angled his camera was or how natural the effects of his photos were, and they would be disbelieving whenever he complained in exasperation about how something was lacking in his photos.

Something was always missing, but Sora couldn't pinpoint what it was.

A quiet buzz from his pocket tells him someone sent him a text, and as swift as he could manage, he gently tucks his digital SLR under his arm. He pulls out the offending device out of his jeans' pocket—stupid phone interrupted his photography time—and opens it in irritation.

"Hello?" he voices in an annoyed huff. He really wasn't in the mood to talk, and he felt that taking a break from openly gaping and admiring the scene laid out in front of him was nothing short of scandalous. Who dared to interrupt his sacred hobby?

"Sora!" Ah, of course, who else but Kairi? He starts massaging the bridge of his nose, what did the redhead want? Sora wasn't by any means disdainful or rude or anything near the like. He was actually quite the opposite. But if some person would try to intrude on his special time with his beloved camera, they would have a grumpy brunette ready to bark at them.

Apparently, his female friend forgot that one little important detail about him.

"Mmm. What can I do for you, _Hayden_?" he teases her, feeling a little wicked for the interruption. He knew how much she hated it when she was called by her last name. _A little payback would be nice_, his mind had suggested firsthand.

"Oh gee, thanks for asserting the friendship we have, _Leonhart_. Really touched." She grumbles in response. Sora lets out a silent snicker.

"Sorry, Kai. But what was I supposed to do?" he shrugs in mock innocence, even though he knew she couldn't see him.

"Maybe you can, oh I don't know, call me by my first name?" Kairi's tone drips with sarcasm.

"Yeah, I know. I was just messing with you." Sora confesses, laughing at how serious yet hilarious Kairi sounded. She didn't like being called by her last name, believing that friends should call each other by their first names. She was weird like that, but it was how she showed her thoughtfulness and appreciation. It was one of the silly things Sora liked about her.

"Really now?" he can tell she was puffing out her cheeks.

"Uhuh. You interrupted my 'special time', y'know?"

"So that's why! You and your camera." Kairi giggles at him, her peals of laughter suddenly taunting him and sending him into a fit of embarrassment. His cheeks redden at being teased, his mouth quirks into his infamous pout. While silently fussing over Kairi's teasing remark, Sora slips the phone on his shoulder as his hands smoothly grab the strap of his camera. He slings it effortlessly on his other shoulder as he takes back the phone in his hand. Onto walking now.

"…I'm gonna start calling you Hayden if you're just going to mock me." He could hear her gasp in horror over the device, and he smiles.

"You do that, Leonhart, and when you come back here, I'm snapping your precious camera in half!"

"Oh no! There it is! The appearance of the She-devil!" Sora jokes halfheartedly, quite afraid she might actually push through with her threat. He starts trudging the steps towards his university, feeling a little troubled by how he'll lose ten minutes of his morning free time just because he forgot to take his bike today. It takes him three seconds to walk before he's halted in shock by a screech on the other line.

"Sora Leonhart! You are so dead!"

He winces at the high-pitched claim and promptly sighs in worry. Did he really have to deal with her this early in the morning? He takes a quick glance at his watch and he realizes he still has thirty minutes to spare before his first class starts. Maybe he can pester Kairi for a while to keep himself entertained.

"Sure, Kairi. Whatever you say." He grins at her sudden lack of response. When the silence stretched out for far too long, Sora mulls over his reply. But then he heard her speak again before he could apologize for his joke.

"Mr. Strife wanted to talk to you, by the way." At the mention of his favorite teacher's name, his eyes shoot up in surprise. Still on the line, Sora could practically feel Kairi's sinister smile radiating over the phone. _Evil woman_, his rueful mind jabs at her. He coolly answers her back.

"And?"

"_And_? That's it? That's your reaction?" she says, incredulous.

"What? Were you expecting something?" He quips, this time being the one throwing the tease. The brunette starts walking again, his steps getting firmer as he gets closer to his destination.

"Oh, nothing. Well anyway, Mr. Strife needs to see you during break. There was something he wanted to discuss with you."

"Yeah, alright. Thanks, Kai." Sora wonders, _what would he want to talk about?_

"No problem. Bye, Sor!"

He ends the call with a little reluctance, after having said his own goodbye to the redhead. There were many more things he wanted to ask regarding what Mr. Strife needed to talk to him about, but there was no time anymore and he only had ten minutes left before the first bell rings. Suddenly, a strong arm comes out from behind him. The sudden appearance of an arm takes him by surprise, and then the arm proceeded to grab him harshly around the neck.

Without realizing it, he's on the receiving end of a noogie, and when he tries to look up, all that greets him is long, silver hair. The silver-haired guy messing up his head slips out a low snicker, eventually ruffling Sora's spiky brown locks and letting him out of headlock a moment later. The brunette pouts at him in childish flair, peeved at getting a noogie out of nowhere and at how much more unruly his hair had become because of the ruffling. The perpetrator only smirks smugly.

"Morning, Sora." Riku tells him, his hand coming up and resting atop the smaller boy's head. Sora gives him one of his bright smiles.

"Morning." He answers in kind, immediately getting his legs to walk again as Riku followed him to the entrance of the university. The taller boy quickly decides to strike up some sort of conversation.

"So, what's up?"

"Myself, duh." Sora lazily answers, his thoughts wandering on whatever discussion he would be having later lunch with his Art teacher. Mr. Strife was Sora's favorite professor as well as his acclaimed mentor, having been the brunette's Art teacher for well over a year now and having taught him and trained him in various art techniques. Sora wouldn't admit it to himself or to others, but sometimes he felt like he was the blonde professor's favorite pupil. It was such an egotistic feeling, but he still felt that way anyways.

"Wow, didn't take you to be such a pun master." Riku snorts at him.

Oh right, his lame pun.

"Heh, sorry. I've got some things on my mind. But it's true, you know! The sky is up."

Sora points up to the blue vastness surrounding them, the luminous smile he shows never breaking its intensity. His blue eyes become a little glossy, as they turn their attention towards the beautiful sky above. _He's happiest when he's staring at the sky_, Riku can tell as he observes the brunette. He gently nudges him in the ribs, smirking at the way Sora scuttles back and narrows his eyes at him in slight annoyance.

"C'mon, Pun Master, run!" Riku ushers him inside the building to where their classroom was, the both of them only a minute from being called late.

(O.O.O)

"You want me to what?!" Sora exclaims in bewilderment, appalled by the news his teacher had just—had _repeatedly_ told him.

"I told you already, geez! I want you to enter the next Photography Exhibit."

Mr. Strife's silky voice flits through his ears, piercing bluish-green eyes locking with his own. Sora gratefully takes in a deep, concealed breath, his heart speeding up a bit at the sight of his professor's cool, icy eyes. He has always found Mr. Cloud Strife awfully attractive, with his whopping mess of blonde spiky hair, his fair tan and those unmistakably clear blue mako eyes. His handsome features were blinding.

Destiny Twilight University's blonde Art professor was one piece of hot ass ogled daily by hordes of hormonally-charged college females, and a few of the homosexual males present in the school. And Sora had to admit that —while at best he believed himself to be bi-curious— Mr. Strife was a truly gorgeous specimen of man. Those mako eyes could seriously pierce through the soul of a person, and those lips looked plump and inviting. Sora fights off an incoming shiver and involuntarily shakes his head in an attempt to shoo off unwanted images of his professor in his mind. He stares right back at Mr. Strife.

"But I'm just an amateur!" he reasons, disbelief evident on his face.

"Your portfolio says otherwise." Cloud points out, feeling a little frazzled for bickering with his student. Picking up the black envelope lying on his table, he fingers the blue string attached to the button on the back before deciding against opening it. "Like that painting you did with oil and acrylic, most of your works are graded A+, and I've thought of submitting some of them to the MIMA."

"You never told me that!" Sora whispers in a harsh tone, not liking where this was going.

He had been expecting some sort of mundane news about a project of his or if there was something Mr. Strife needed him to revise or redo when it came to his works. Instead, he was unceremoniously thrown into an offer to be the university's representative for the next National Photography Exhibit, which, if he remembered correctly, would be in a months' time.

A _freaking_ month's time.

Fuck this!

"No, just no." Sora declines with an unnaturally straight face. The frown that subsequently mars Cloud's face still partially blinded the brunette. Gods, why was he so handsome? On the other hand, Cloud mutters quietly about 'stubbornness' and 'similar little brothers', making Sora arch a confused brow at his professor.

The blonde teacher furrows his eyebrows, contemplating on how to persuade the brunette to enter the competition. The kid had the most potential out of all the students he had had in the past, and he, as a teacher, was extremely proud of him. The school may have also just gotten the perfect chance to grab gold this year for the competition, so Cloud felt that pushing through with entering Sora for the exhibit was an absolute necessity.

All honorable tactics be damned.

"You enter this competition and win first place, I'll automatically pass you with flying colors for next semester. And all your other grades will increase."

Sora's poker face falters to an extent, shining blue eyes widening exponentially. The offer was tempting…but what about if he didn't win? Would he—wait, why was he thinking of winning when he wanted no part in this? He mentally pounds himself and cursed at the smirk Cloud shot at him, realizing he gave the blonde an opportunity to goad him into entering.

He was about to refuse the offer once more when Cloud continued, "If you don't win first place but enter the competition and receive an award, I'll still increase your grade and allow you to pass any form of art work using any medium, regardless of our topic for this semester. And that D you have in Chemistry will be catapulted to B+." the smirk widens even more at the sight of Sora noticeably blanching.

One more persuasion wouldn't hurt.

"If you don't enter, I'll fail you this sem." That last one was a clincher, as he noted the poor boy almost crumbling to dust at the threat.

Grabbing his portfolio from his teacher's hands, Sora shoots Cloud a dirty look before haphazardly turning around and heading for the door. A smile graces the older man's lips, a chuckle forming at the back of his throat at how horrific the situation must seem to the brunette. He suddenly remembers one very essential aspect for the exhibit and calls out to his student before said student completely exits his office.

"There's no particular theme, but a human model is necessary before you sign up!" The room suddenly became deathly quiet, until the door was slammed closed.

And Cloud's chuckle leaves his lips.

(O.O.O)

Sora counts on his fingers, "Riku, Kairi, Naminé, Selphie, Tidus, Wakka, Yuna…" and he went on and on.

None of the people he knew and were close to were good enough to be his model for the exhibit. Riku would never be caught dead as a model for a big event like an exhibit. Kairi was a little too showy (but she was pretty, Sora had to give her that). Kairi's sister, Naminé, was a tad bit too shy and introverted as opposed to her sociable elder twin sister. Selphie, Tidus and Wakka were out of the roster, simply because none of them could hold onto a serious façade for long and their faces would only break into silly smiles for the camera over time. Yuna and the others were too busy, so neither of them could be his model.

But then, who?

His tanned hand smoothly runs through dark spiky locks, and Sora could only muster a small sigh despite having so many expectations on his shoulders. The competition was in one month, and he needed to find a model fast if he wanted to start early and finish in time. _Damned Strife and his unreasonable tactics_, Sora mentally accuses.

But then again, hearing his professor praise him and even tell him that he had been thinking of entering his works in the Midgar Institute of Media and Arts was quite flattering, and the blonde's offers were tempting, so maybe his tactics weren't all unreasonable. Sora mentally facepalms and he rolls his eyes for letting himself be led around. He was so gullible.

Whatever, screw it all.

He ponders on what themes to use, and quickly decides to use just anything since he was given the freedom to choose. That was one problem solved, but the real problem lies in finding a potential model. No, scratch that, he had to find the _perfect_ model to fit all kinds of themes. And that was one task impossible to do in his current state of mind. Sora distances himself a little from his surroundings and takes in everything around him in stride. He was on his way home, and he desperately needed a place to think over all these things. All of a sudden, a light bulb goes off in his head.

Miss Aerith's garden.

That's it! That's where he needs to be right now! Miss Aerith's garden wasn't so much a garden, but more of a sanctum for flowers of all kinds. White lilies, blue and white violets, peonies and primroses, there were sunflowers and all colors of tulips, some bluebells, camellias, and red, white and pink carnations. There were few hibiscuses, some daffodils and daisies present, three shrubs of irises, and a patch of well-cared for narcissus. But the most prominent of the flowers were the roses. All kinds of colors artfully dotted the rose garden that Miss Aerith had. It was practically a haven for horticulture enthusiasts and for art maniacs like Sora.

He dashes towards the modest English teacher's house with a speed that could parry lightning. Sora had a goal in mind and that was to think of the perfect model for his photo compilation. Miss Aerith's garden was just the place he was looking for and he—the brunette stops dead in his tracks when he arrives at the outside of his professor's personalized home garden.

Though it was only the outside, the outer garden was a magical sight, extending far into the woods near his teacher's house. There were fewer bushes of flowers outside, but definitely still a sight to behold. Miss Aerith's garden was a special attraction among the city folks. She was allowed by the mayor to have her own botanical garden for researching new plants and flowers, as well as to incorporate her own garden. It grew in size and diversity until it became what it is now, and people from other places and cities would sometimes come and enjoy the view. An unauthorized person wouldn't be allowed in without a pass card though.

Sora was glad he was close to his teacher, and that she was very fond of him. Aerith had given him a personal card in case he would want to visit the inner garden anytime. He brings out the golden card, swipes it on the security lock, and the gates open. Sora hurriedly takes back his card and goes in while closing the door. What greets him inside completely freezes him in awe.

The inner garden never ceases to overwhelm him.

A million different colors embrace his sight, he was almost blinded by the beauty of it all. The inner garden looked like the creation story for colors, pigments coming from all angles that you could be enveloped in rainbows. The brunette takes a tentative step towards the flowers, basking in multiple scents that made his head spin a little. But here, this place here, is where he should be thinking. This was the perfect place for conceptualization.

Carefully placing his feet in the sea of flowers, Sora was cautious not to accidentally step on any of the plants because then Aerith would scold him. She was scary when mad. His thoughts take a turn and delve towards the offer Mr. Strife gave him not too long ago. A human model was necessary for the photo book, but where in the world would he find that person? For all he knew, that person could be—

_Thump_.

The brunette's senses are attacked by the fragrance of flowers, and he finds himself face-to-face with the infamous patch of narcissus on the ground. He had dived into it the moment his leg had caught itself up with something else. Sora props himself on his elbows, then brushes his hand against his face and checks for any injuries. Thankfully there were none, and he quickly moved aside to get up.

He suddenly becomes entangled with another body, and his hands find themselves on either side of a head. Sora's breath hitches in his throat as his whole body becomes rigid, bright blue eyes scanning over the figure.

Smooth, porcelain skin sweeps over the Art student's eyes, and he finds them widening at their own accord. The pale skin was topped off with a halo of golden blonde hair, attractive spikes leaning more to right side of the head. The blonde hair encased a heart-shaped face and a healthy blush sported the person's cheeks, long blonde eyelashes set down as the person's eyes were shut close. Here in front of him, was a beautiful person.

Sora didn't know if the person was a boy or a girl, but either way he couldn't stop himself from gaping at them. His eyes wander down to the expanse of a lean chest and he hadn't the will to stop himself from lightly stroking it with his fingers. Even with the shirt on, he could feel the smoothness of the skin beneath the surface, and abruptly he wonders what it would be like to actually touch it without the clothes. His eyes glaze a little in thought and his fingers press firmer on the clothed chest of the blonde.

The brunette feels the body inhale a deep breath and panic quickly sets in, until the blonde lets out the smallest of sighs and visibly relaxes at his touch. Sora sighs in relief and inwardly shivers at the thought that he had incited such a response from the attractive blond. He mentally slaps himself and thinks that maybe he's a closet pervert for wanting to do it again. If that sigh meant that the person felt _good_, what would a whimper or a moan _mean_? Sora colors red and immediately banishes the thoughts away.

On the other hand, he realizes that the blonde underneath him is actually a boy. He looked too much like a girl, but he was handsome nonetheless. Even too attractive for his own good. Sora carefully disentangles himself from the blonde and stumbles back quietly. He gets up on wobbly legs and pats the dust off his jeans. Then all of a sudden, he finds himself staring wide-eyed at the blonde boy, the scene before him a picture ready to be taken.

There, in the middle of the sea of colorful flowers, was the sleeping blonde boy. His face was the epitome of serenity and calmness, a fitting image for the bed of colors on which he sleeps upon. The boy looked like a willing sacrifice for a god, prepared for his doom, yet at the same time, his glory.

Picture-perfect? Most definitely.

Sora doesn't register his hands searching for his digital SLR, and when he does, his camera is aimed, ready to capture and store the beautiful moment. He angles his camera for that perfect shot, holding steady the base, and the wonderful click resounds in his ears. At the sound of a click, the blonde boy's eyes slowly open, and Sora's bright blue eyes hold crystal blue ones. The blonde boy blinks innocently at him, and his soulful blues mystify the other.

The brunette's heart skips a beat, his eyes turn large and his throat goes bone-dry.

Sora Leonhart has found his model.

* * *

A/N. Soooooooo...read and review? *hearts*


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**. Sorry if the update took quite long. I usually update like, after 10 months or something. Lol just kidding, but really I don't update that often and I don't usually write multi-chaptered ficcies so this is a surprising development. I'll try to update as fast as I can when I have the time. For now I'm studying for entrance exams so I can't publish anything after this update. But I hope you guys continue reading! :3

**Rating**: Still T! (smut is over there in the distance...!)

_**Disclaimer**_: No seriously, if I said I owned, I'd get shot. OH BUT IT WOULD BE WORTH IT TO HAVE MORE SOROKU SCENES IN THE GAMES *nosebleeds* And the picture is not mine~ It's from "illbewaiting", an artist at deviantart ;)

* * *

**Vivid**

**Chapter 2**

Roxas Strife liked being alone.

He's always despised people who would only talk to him because of his looks, or because he was related to DT University's infamous Art teacher, Cloud Strife. Roxas loved his brother, he really did. If it weren't for Cloud, he probably wouldn't have healed from those horrendous…_scars_ of his. Heck, he even owed his own life to his dear brother for putting up with all that crap that had happened in the past. But whenever he was subjected to bouts of comparison and when people would often push different expectations on him, Roxas would sometimes find himself annoyed at the prospect of being the blonde teacher's younger brother.

And he becomes infuriated with those kinds of presumptuous people.

Who the heck did they _think_ they were?

But other people were worse though. They would find him extremely appealing and would try to speak to him to test the waters, to test if they could become friends with him just so they could brag about having the younger brother of THE Cloud Strife as their friend.

People were so transparent.

There were many different reasons behind people befriending him, often really shallow ones like for popularity (a lot of girls _and_ guys actually find him really good-looking), others just to make fun of him, and some really mad, loony, are-you-out-of-your-fucking-mind crazy ones like getting into his pants and rightfully bedding him (the crazy terms particularly apply to a few of the guys in school).

Those kinds of people were the worst, and were the reasons why he never really liked having a big clique. The blonde was considered by many as a nobody at the university, and ironically, he rather liked it that way. He was distant, and the only people he would let get close to him were his bestfriends Hayner, Pence and Olette. And probably some other guys from a few of his classes like Axel and Demyx. And that girl Xion, he definitely had a soft spot for the dark-haired girl.

They were the only ones whom he's shown his real emotions to, with whom he's laughed or joked with, or sulked and pouted to. He's never allowed any other person to get close to him, refusing to do anything remotely friendly towards other people simply because he doesn't want to get involved with anyone else. He's come off as stoic and indifferent towards others, while they reject really knowing him for all he's worth. They talk about him behind his back, compare in hushed whispers about how he doesn't seem like his older brother and that maybe he's a rotten egg or a spoiled child judging from his distant behavior.

Roxas doesn't really care.

Cloud always tries to push him to join some groups or clubs. He's told him before to join the Struggle team since he was gifted at the sport. He could even beat Hayner in a match if he was motivated enough, and that was saying something considering that the dirty blonde was captain of DTU's Struggle Team (they've consistently participated in the nationals). But some team members were dumb brutes, most especially that Setzer guy who could only attack with the size of his stupid head. Roxas knew that if he was pitted against the blue-haired egoist, the other would only be all bark and no bite. Even if he was an official member of the university team, the proud senior could have easily been overpowered by the blonde sophomore. And Roxas wasn't the type to brag about victories like that.

His older brother would always be concerned over him, and it gets a little wearisome trying to assure Cloud that he was alright and that everything about him was fine. It's just that he really likes to be alone most of the time, and that he's not the best at socializing. Add to the fact that he doesn't really want to interact with other people besides his usual circle of friends, Roxas feels that being alone is essential to him. He feels at peace with his loneliness. He was not emo, and no one should name him that because _damn it_ he just wants his peace. Roxas _likes_ to be alone because he _needs_ time for himself.

So then, who was this random guy staring down at him?

The blonde had himself an intruder.

Roxas blinks at him innocently, his baby blue eyes meeting with widened, bright blue ones. The intruder suddenly pales, and he freezes in his spot as their eyes lock with each other's. Roxas feels a frown slightly tugging at his lips and fights it down. This person hasn't even talked to him and he's automatically assuming that the boy's like all the others, like he was one of those judgmental types that would immediately label him as a misplaced individual. He really has some social issues to deal with.

Meanwhile, Sora couldn't find his voice. He compares himself to a fish out of water, trying to find its way back into the sea or into its bowl in order to survive, because _shit_ he can't locate his voice and it's a necessity. He really needs to find it, or else he'd never be able to let out the things he wanted to say to the blonde in front of him. Sora had found him, the perfect model for the photo book he was planning on making. He just knows that the blonde could complement many of the themes he was gonna be shooting pictures of, and all Sora needs to do is ask.

The brunette tries to find his voice. He tries and tries and desperately tries. But still, in the end, no sound comes out of his mouth. His nerves were getting to him, making him frantic, trying to shut down his mind. But he had already decided that he couldn't let himself become anxious with just _asking_. The attractive blonde was right there in front of him, _right there_! And all he needed to do was politely ask him to be his model.

Now where was his voice when he _fucking_ needed it?

He was about to open his mouth when he was abruptly stopped by the rustling of clothes and movement. Sora stares at the blonde boy in surprise, finding him trying to sit up and languidly stretching, like a cat. The brunette's eyes widen a little more at the sliver of skin peeking timidly underneath the hem of the blonde's black shirt. It looked so smooth and so fair, crystal clear images of unblemished porcelain flesh began to bombard his mind, and he suddenly wondered what it would be like if he could sensually slip his nimble fingers inside the blonde's shirt and—

A sharp inhale finds its way in his breathing, and he mentally tries to calm himself down.

Seriously, who was this painstakingly attractive person?

Sora needed to know, and _fast_.

"Excuse me."

He finally finds his voice, gathering enough courage in himself to let out the needed words. Sora manages to catch the attention of the anonymous blonde as he swiftly slings his bag strap on his shoulder, placing his camera inside the bag. The nervousness he has felt before quickly melts away as he maintains eye contact with the blonde, and he has a smile lying in wait for him. Finally, he could properly talk to the boy!

Roxas stops his stretching, big doe eyes gazing up at the brunette as he was startled by the words. The blonde intently stares at the intruder, gaze narrowing as he begins scrutinizing him. The intruder was tanned, skin sun-kissed and appearing firm. He was lean and, while his gray polo was quite loose, he defiantly had a toned body beneath the guise. His brown, gravity-defying locks looked soft to touch, despite its spiky appearance. Roxas had the slightest urge to playfully run his fingers through the brown spikes, wanting to know if he could elicit some sort of reaction from the brunette. If the pads of his pale fingers softly massaged the brunette's scalp, what kind of noises would he make? Roxas shudders and pushes the images away. This was an intruder treading on restricted territory.

Although, this intruder was sort of hot.

The blonde erases the thought and blindly throws it out of his head. He didn't even know this person and he was already checking him out! _Get a grip, Roxas_, his mind reprimands him. He straightens a little and sits up with his legs crossed, pondering on what to do with his situation.

Should he ask the intruder to leave? That would probably be the most sensible thing to do, but he was reluctant to just let the gorgeous brunette walk out. When he became conscious of what he just thought of, Roxas' eyes widen as his golden brows knit together.

_What the hell, Roxas?_ _Gorgeous?_ _No!_, the small voice in his head shouts at him in anger.

Before he could even start waging a mental war with his conscience, a tanned hand comes to wave in front of his face. Roxas looks up again to gaze at eyes so amazingly identical to his own. He catches himself staring at the other's striking eyes, even though his were mysteriously the same shade and color. Realizing what he was doing, he turns away with a blush painting his cheeks pink. Roxas surreptitiously steals a glance at the brunette, and when he catches the intruder's eyes, the other had a small grin plastered on his lips.

"Mind if I sit with you?" the brunette asks sheepishly, hand resting on the back of his neck. Roxas blinks at him.

Sora watches the blonde boy with rapt attention, seeing him scooting a little to give him some space. His nerves start coming back as he calmly settled down beside the blonde, his legs out in front of him. He puts some distance between them, finding their situation a little awkward, but knew he could do nothing about it. At first the silence was comforting, as it let them gather their thoughts while practiced words were at the back of their minds. But once the quiet started becoming a little overbearing, the need for words became prominent. Sora decides that he needs to be the one to speak up first.

"Hey, I—"

"Um, I—"

Two pairs of deep blue eyes flicker towards each other, both in surprise and confusion. They had spoken at the exact same time, and while it was kind of creepy, it was, at the same time, funny and entertaining. The staring had gone on for a few moments or so, but then the suffocating silence came upon them again. It was awkward, and neither of them truly liked awkward. Two mouths spontaneously opened again to speak up.

"I'm sorry—"

"Sorry I—"

Their eyes widen, the both of them shocked this time at talking together for a second time. They try to stare each other down, eyes slinking as if irked by the thought that they were actually speaking together, and because no one could properly get a word in without the other talking at the same time. Though, they were also highly amused, so it wasn't all that bad. But someone had to break the loop.

"You go first." Sora offers, with a big smile on his face. Roxas lightly frowns, trying his best to cover up the threatening blush forming on his cheeks. That smile almost shined with the radiance of the sun. _Almost_.

"No, you." The blonde answers, his lips quirking up a little despite his reddening face.

"I insist."

"No, really! You first."

The brunette tightly furrows his brows, his eyes holding steady Roxas' gaze. Roxas slightly cowers inside at the intense look the guy was giving him, as well as become a little irritated with how they were exchanging words. Maybe he should've asked the intruder to leave when the first opportunity presented itself. It wasn't as if they were going to be conversing familiarly anyway, so why should he bother with politeness or courtesy? Roxas inwardly groans at his slow thinking and scolds himself for having been temporarily mesmerized by the stranger. He felt so much like an idiot sometimes. The blonde was about to tell the intruder to just leave when his train of thought was interrupted by the brown-haired boy.

"I seriously insist you go first. A gentleman lets others speak first, especially women." Sora randomly blurts out, mildly stumped at the other's stubbornness. The implication of his words did not dawn on him until later on. Roxas suppresses the laugh that wanted to pass through his lips, when the words the brunette said to him suddenly made sense. He stares at the other in mortification, mouth hung open, one perfectly arched brow raised. Did he just imply what Roxas thought he implied?

"Are you trying to say I'm a _girl?_" he asks, taken aback and horrified. Roxas seethed at him.

He was not a damn girl!

Sora stiffens and bewilderment crosses his features. What the hell, he wasn't implying that the blonde was a woman! He just said that out of courtesy! A heated glare finds its way on the blonde's face, aimed at him, and Sora felt like he was being accused for a committing a heinous crime. But then again, it was sick and disturbing to label a guy as a girl. It was kind of offensive, even. But the words slipped out of his mouth before he could even think about them, and now he had to pay for his mistake.

"I'm not saying you're a girl!"

"Then what?" Roxas says in distress.

"I said that to be polite!"

"I'm pretty sure it isn't polite to tell a guy that he's a girl!"

"…I just blurted the first thing on my mind. Sorry…" Sora crosses his arms, his eyes avoiding the blonde's terrifying glare. Roxas was unimpressed.

"But it was still rude. And see? You're not even _looking_ at me!"

"I said I was _sorry!_" The brunette throws his arms up, aggravated.

They hold each other's stormy gaze, electricity crackling in the space between them. There was so much tension in the air, it was almost tangible. But after minute of slow breathing and of simply staring, Sora looks away and crosses his arms again, a pout now etched on his face. The blonde sees this and tries—really tries—to stop the small twitching of his mouth, but he only fails. That pout made him want to _cuddle_ the brunette. He suddenly had this ridiculous desire to fluff the guy's hair and to softly pet his head and coo him. Roxas tries to hide the small smile just waiting to split his face, wanting to maintain his glare, but the twitching of his lips did not go unnoticed by Sora.

Sora was sure there was something more to the small pursing of the blonde's pink lips. And the boy's glare, oh god. It was the prettiest glare he's ever seen in all his nineteen years of existence. Did that twitching of the blonde's mouth mean that he found their situation amusing? Because if it did, then that meant he wasn't alone in this and that the other boy (whom he's subconsciously named 'attractive blond', and he'll probably call him that if ever he doesn't get to know his name) was at least a little comfortable with him. The thought relaxes him, and he feels a snicker bubbling in the back of his throat. He sees the blonde slightly puffing his cheeks and Sora couldn't stop himself anymore.

Their faces break into grins and the sweet sound of laughter erupts.

They laugh for few good moments before they resigned to catching their breaths and breathing normally again. They feel so much more comfortable than before, and they think that maybe they can finally work out this conversation. Roxas thinks it's been long enough anyways, and he extends his hand to the brunette.

"I'm Roxas. Roxas Strife." He introduces himself, eyes smiling and mirroring his lips. Sora shakes his hand excitedly.

"I'm Sora, Sora Leonha—wait what?! Did you just say Strife?" the brunette almost falls back. 'Strife' was an unusual last name, and he only knows one other person with a last name like that. He was blonde, blue-eyed and extremely good-looking. And his first name starts with a 'C'. Roxas answers him with a nod.

"Uhuh. Why?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Mhmm. Depends." Roxas lazily shrugs, bringing his knees up to his chin.

"Are you related to Cloud Strife?" the silence after the question was deafening. Roxas looked a little torn, as Sora eyes him in worry.

"…that's none of your business." The blonde replies coldly, startling Sora at the weak but curt tone of voice. The brunette shifts his gaze and directs his stare to his lap, feeling ashamed all of a sudden. Maybe he stepped on a landmine?

"Sorry…I guess it was a sensitive question."

At hearing the quiet apology tinged with sadness, Roxas instantly felt guilty. He feels his gut wrenching and twisting in regret. He shouldn't have answered the other so harshly. Sora didn't do anything wrong and even asked him if it was okay to give him a question, and he allowed it somewhat.

The whiff of the flowers around him gets caught in his nose, as he gently fingers one of the pink carnations in the space between him and Sora. Roxas breathes out a small sigh and his blue eyes meet Sora's own. A forced smile puts itself on his lips.

"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. I-I'm Cloud's younger brother." He confesses, warily fingering the carnation. Sora's eyes turn wide.

"I knew it! You remind me so much of him!"

The bright twinkle in Sora's blues and the huge grin on his face make Roxas forget the stinging pain of comparison. He always resented the comparisons between Cloud and him. But for once, at seeing how ecstatic and lively the brunette became, being compared had some unique benefits. Sora reminded the blonde of an enthusiastic kid who got the right answer to a question. Finding the image laughable, Roxas lets out a small giggle but then quickly covers his mouth to stop himself from emitting similar embarrassing sounds. But Sora heard it anyway, and he grins as he thinks that it was outrageously adorable.

"Yeah, so I'm Sora Leonhart. I'm studying Fine Arts at DTU, and your beloved older brother is my professor slash mentor." Sora winks at him in cheeky manner.

Roxas flushes red in return, and quirks a brow. "You seem enthralled to have him as your professor."

"Well yeah, he's an amazing art professor! I admire him enough for teaching me so many essential things in art."

"He's really passionate about his job." Roxas happily sighs.

"Hell yes! And Mr. Strife's so, ugh, handsome. He's so blinding sometimes." The brunette says in annoyance, blaming his teacher for being such a big distraction at times. Then Sora wants to facepalm when he sees the look of absolute shock on Roxas' face. _He probably thinks I'm weird now!_, Sora's inner voice says.

Roxas' cherry lips slightly open up to respond to him, but Sora's attention was drawn to the blonde's lips. His eyes bulged a little when a pink tongue lightly ran across the two red appendages, and he couldn't do anything more than audibly _gulp_ at watching the action. Sora took in deep breaths to regulate his breathing and mentally slapped himself upside the head.

_Look away, look away_.

"Cloud's not available. He doesn't swing that way!" Roxas retorts, cheeks puffing out. This time, Sora's the one who blinks.

"I know. I just idolize him in secret."

The laugh accompanying the brunette's words make Roxas breathe out in relief. But the little compliment aimed at his brother made him curious about the boy sitting next to him. He thinks there's something else behind that comment.

"Are you….you know?" The blonde gestures, expectantly looking at Sora. The other scrunches his face in confusion before actually understanding.

Sora smirks at Roxas, "What if I am?" and the blonde's breath hitches.

"N-Nothing! I was just curious!"

Sora bursts into a fit of laughs and doubles over at Roxas' reaction. Seriously, the guy was freaking _cute_! Roxas puffs out his cheeks again and Sora's still laughing. He's never met anyone like him and the fresh new character of Roxas made him want to capture the blonde in film even more. Speaking of films and pictures…

"Uh, Roxas?" Sora starts, nervous. Roxas stops pouting and tilts his head in acknowledgment.

"Hmm?"

"I, uh, have something to ask you."

"Again? Pffft, well go ahead and shoot." Roxas jokes, smile pulling at his lips. Sora takes a deep breath.

"Okay erm, listen. Mr. Strife asked me to participate in a photography competition and said I need a model for the project. I've thought of people to model for me, but none of them fit the aura of the scenery I really want to capture...

"But then I saw you and thought, 'god, who is this absolutely attractive guy?' and believed you were perfect model material. So I…"

Sora leaves his sentence hanging, glancing at Roxas to gauge his reaction. Roxas' lips were set in a straight line, his golden brows were furrowed and baby blues appeared as if contemplating. His blue eyes abruptly dim, and as he looks away, a forlorn sigh escapes his lips. Sora's heart broke a little.

"I can't."

The answer makes him want to drown in depression, but Sora knows he can persuade the blonde. No one else could manage to exude the same aura that Roxas had, and the blonde could exploit that aura to magnetically pull people into looking at his pictures. Roxas was plenty attractive enough after all.

"Roxas." Sora calls him, tone gentle. A shudder tears in Roxas' spine at the sound and he peeks at the brunette.

"You can."

Roxas stares at him in protest, blonde head shaking quickly and bangs falling over dimmed eyes. He doesn't want to do it, he doesn't want his pictures to be taken by a guy he just met. Other people will look at his photos and ask him about it and he'll be compared even more to Cloud who's perfect and everything, and he'll be embarrassed when his friends see him and talk to him about it, maybe they'd even laugh at him and he doesn't want that _ever_. And he'll probably be afraid of the camera flashes because it's white and shit he's scared of being enveloped in white, he doesn't want to remember those traumatic memories of his and white will only remind him of his father and _fuck_ his eyes are starting to burn because he's suddenly remembering and…and—

"_Roxas!_ Snap out of it!"

Roxas feels himself being shaken violently by tanned hands, and stares up at Sora who's suddenly towering over him. He doesn't recognize the wet droplets falling from his eyes and the vicious, shaky sobs racking through his body. Even more tears spill out of his eyes at realizing that he had a memory lapse, and that he shouldn't have been haunted by those memories. A tanned hand holding him comes up to gently place itself on his cheek, thumb brushing away fallen tears.

Sora looks down at him, worried eyes meeting Roxas'. "You okay?"

Roxas doesn't answer, instead bringing Sora closer and wrapping his trembling arms around his waist, even though his body was screaming for him not to. He buries his face into Sora's warm chest, wanting sudden comfort from the brown-haired boy. A broken sob escapes him, as Sora curls an arm around his shaking shoulders, the other hand resting on his head and lightly petting his golden locks in an act of comfort.

Roxas doesn't understand why he could allow himself to freely break down in front of the brunette. It felt unusual to give in, but it was Sora who was holding him, and even though he doesn't understand, he feels that it's okay. The brunette had this calming presence around him, and Roxas knows it's comfort enough. His heavy breathing slows down, his sobs gradually quieting until they were reduced to small sniffs.

"I-I'm okay n-now." Roxas meekly whispers, arms disentangling themselves from Sora's waist. He immediately wipes away the offending tears from his eyes.

"That's good." Sora says with a pleased grin, unfamiliar with the disappointment he felt when Roxas let go of him. He ignores it anyway. The ruffling that he was doing on Roxas' hair made the blonde smile. Roxas was about to open his mouth to form words of gratification, for the comfort, when they both hear the gates of the inner garden opening.

Someone was coming in.

Sora and Roxas quickly back away from each other, putting a good two feet between them. They both stare at the person who entered the garden, intent on explaining themselves if it was Aerith, but it wasn't her. Sora looks at the other intruder in confusion, taking in his appearance. He's seen enough blondes with blue eyes for one day, and this one didn't even look as attractive as the ones he's seen before him.

Huh.

Roxas pales at seeing the intruder and had the color draining from his face as he recognized him.

No! Why was he here?! He shouldn't be here! Radiant Garden was a few hundred miles away from his hometown, and if this man was here, then he must have been sent by Roxas'—

_Oh no_.

No, no, no…_no!_

Roxas staggers back, eyes wide with fear. He clumsily stumbles, landing on his butt, but his eyes were glaring daggers at the man who entered Aerith's sanctuary. The man only grins, his smile malicious, horrifying, close to evil. The other blonde was the right-hand man of Roxas' very own living nightmare. He had a purpose, and that was to take Roxas back. Roxas growls at him. But the guy only continues grinning.

"I've found you, little Roxas."

And Roxas pales even more.

* * *

**A/N**. Mohehehe, hello cliffie! XD I don't know when I'll be posting again, but please be patient~ OH DOES ANYONE WANT TO GUESS WHO THE EVIL GUY IS because I'm willing to give that person a cyber chocolate chip cookie. Just PM me. OHOHOHOHO. *evil laugh*

Read and review, SoRoku pervs! (oh shit that applies to me too!) XD


End file.
